A New Kind Of Game
by Dyusu
Summary: It's been a few months after the Quarter Quell, and now the Capitol is making more tributes die in a new kind of game-which will take place on a different place-Area 11. X-over with GX, JadenxAlexis, PeetaxKatniss, and other pairings.
1. Area 11 in America, A New Hunger Game!

Me: Yeah, Ken's story inspired me, plus a friend of mine loves The Hunger Games(Mari, that means you!), so I decided to write a fanfiction about it-including GX. Also, Code Geass will be in this story, but GX is mostly there.

Taryn: Enjoy. Julie doesn't own then Hunger Games, GX, or Code Geass. And any other animes mixed into this fic.

* * *

Chapter 1, Stage 1: Area 11 In North America, A New Hunger Game!

* * *

"Yumi! Get over here!," yelled Taryn Yuki, a 15-year-old who was nearing the end of her first year at Duel Academy.

"I'm coming. What is it?" Yumi Lamperouge, Taryn's cousin, asked.

"You know the Capitol? They held the Hunger Games this year, and District 12 won." Apparently, the Districts did not include California, Washington, Oregon, Montana, Idaho, Arizona, Nevada, Utah, New Mexico, and three more states in the western area. California was called Area 11 by the Capitol, and Domino City was part of California. These states were independent from Panem. But now, the Capitol had decided to use Domino City as their new game zone for the Hunger Games. Just because they were independent did not mean that they couldn't be used as pawns in the Capitol's schemes. Lelouch, Yumi's brother had rebelled against the Capitol-secretly. Slowly, people were rebelling against the cruel treatment of the Capitol to Panem.

"Oh? And?"

"They're going to hold another Game-here."

"………"

"Ah! Yumi…?!" Yumi had frozen into place, shocked.

And that's how the whole mess got started.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Katniss Everdeen shouted, clearly angry at the fact she had to undergo torture-again. Peeta Mellark was angry as well. He had gotten pretty beaten up after the first game he participated in as a tribute. Haymitch, their "mentor", nodded.

"The Capitol requires you two to attend this. Around 20 or 30 tributes will be sent from each state." Katniss and Peeta's jaws dropped.

"THAT MANY?! BUT THAT'S JUST DUMB, DO YOU EVEN REALIZE HOW MANY PEOPLE WILL GET KILLED?!" Katniss screamed. Peeta reflected back to all the scenes of death he saw at the ending ceremony-all bloody and mind racking. Rue, the girl tribute from District 11, was killed by a boy tribute from District One. She was only twelve years old, and the boy had speared her. He was known as a "Career Tribute", which meant that they had been trained for this. Career Tributes were often the winners and wealthy, along with the fact that the Capitol favored them the most. Haymitch showed some pictures of possible tributes, most containing kids from a school called Duel Academy.

"A very possible tribute, Jaden Yuki, 15 years old, a very exceptional duelist, with the exception of his grades." Katniss sweatdropped. Peeta raised an eyebrow.

"Another possible tribute. Jesse Andersen, 15 years old, exceptional duelist, good grades, owner of the Crystal Beast deck." Katniss and Peeta's jaws dropped at that.

"A girl tribute, Laura Kaiba. Very rich, but fierce." Katniss was amazed. The girl was said to be a very good duelist, and little sister of Seto Kaiba, a rich company in Domino City.

"Another girl, Alexis Rhodes. An equal match to Taryn Yuki, a possible tribute." The two girls seemed to have the same grades. Taryn had an overloading dueling ability, which was pretty evident due to her special abilities, but she was modest. Alexis was very close to topping her, but not close enough. However, it was close enough that the girls were nearly equal. Peeta seemed to be interested in the two girls a lot, which Katniss had a weird feeling about. Around half of the students were from Duel Academy, 20% was made up of people relating to Jaden Yuki. Apparently, Jaden, Jesse, Laura, and Taryn could see duel spirits. Another girl, a relative of Jaden's, Aiko Kurosaki, had skills of Kenshin Himura, a famous sword-wielder in the Meiji era*. Her sister, Yuki, had computer hacking skills that were equal to Fujiwara Takagi's, a boy she was friends with and had been living with due to some complications from Third-I, the name of the government in the independent states. A voice called out gruffly.

"You do know that those kids ARE tributes, right?" Katniss turned around.

"Gale!"

* * *

"What?! A tribute?!" Alexis Rhodes asked Chancellor Sheppard.

"I'm sorry to say this, but yes, you will, along with Jaden and your friends." Chancellor Sheppard was reluctant to allow tributes from his school go and die, but the Capitol, being the sneaky pieces of crap that they were, used their pawn to convince him to do this.

And there was no other choice for this. He had to send them, and he was forced to watch his students die, one by one, until one would stand.

However, that wouldn't be easy, because of Katniss Everdeen. The girl had gotten an 11, a high score, and a rare one at that. However, the new tributes had around 12s or 11s as well. This was going to be an interesting game, Sheppard realized.

* * *

The reaping took place a month after the tributes from Area 11(California)were announced. Of course, Peeta and Katniss were chosen, but this Game had a twist.

There was going to be a third tribute, a boy.

And guess what?

District 12's third tribute was Gale.

Gale.

Out of all people, it just had to be Gale.

Which meant that Peeta and Gale would be at each other's necks in this.

And it could also guarantee a loss if they didn't focus.

Also, it would mean that the plan to overthrow the Capitol (A/N: Read the second book, Catching Fire, if you want to know.) would be put to waste.

And there was going to be more uprisings and rebellion.

* * *

"It's not going to be easy, but we're forced to do it. Damn those Capitol people." Chazz grunted, clearly unpleased at the fact that he, The Chazz, had to fight until his death.

"You should see their fashion. What outrageous and absurd getups! They look like aliens." Atticus mimicked a fashion critic. Everyone sweatdropped.

"You're acting gay," Zane muttered. How he put up with this guy, he had no idea.

"Yoh!" Takeshi Momoshiro greeted, having come from the tennis courts with the Seigaku regular tennis guys. Ryoma Echizen was indifferent as always, with Sakuno Ryuzaki trailing behind him. Atticus was making some 'Tsk' sounds, shaking his head disapprovingly at how Ryoma seemed to not see Sakuno's prescence. A few seconds later, Atticus hit Ryoma on the head when Ryoma passed him by. Ryoma stopped and rubbed his head.

"Why'd you do that?" he asked in a bored tone.

"IDIOT! CAN'T YOU EVEN SEE THAT SAKUNO'S BEHIND YOU?! OR THE FACT THAT SHE BLUSHES AROUND YOU, STUTTERS AROUND YOU, ACTS LIKE A MORON AROUND YOU, AND THEN YOU SEEM TO MAKE HER EFFORTS FRUITLESS BY SAYING SOMETHING STUPID!!!!" Everyone stared at Atticus, shocked. Boy, did he take love seriously. Ryoma looked shocked, half out of surprise from the outburst, and half shocked as the truth whacked him in the face like a tennis ball slamming into his face, or maybe, a racket. Taryn sighed. Ryoma's thing only consisted of tennis, which Harrington Rosewood, the tennis captain of Duel Academy, was so happy. Taryn and Jessi had to practically drag Harrington away from the transfers so they could practice in peace. The idiot wouldn't stop pestering them and giving them advice they already knew. However, Ryoma was a dense guy when it came to love, exactly like the boys she had befriended here at Duel Academy. Chazz, Atticus, and Takeshi seemed to be the only ones who were always aware of love, and since Atticus had taken an initiative to berate Ryoma about his love life, Takeshi had also joined in. Chazz, however, wasn't like that when it came to love. He was obsessed about Alexis.

"He calls it love, but it's just a stupid obsession." Yumi had said that a few days ago.

"How about her rack? It's a rack fetish, along with moe!" Jessi had replied.

Currently, Sakuno had a red face and was frozen, her mouth hanging open. Lelouch cleared his throat. Everyone had forgotten he was sitting with Shirley, Suzaku and Yumi on a couch.

"Ryoma, Sakuno, talk about this privately. And everyone, that especially means Takeshi and Atticus, no going to listen to their conversation!" Lelouch barked.

"Like you're one to talk," Atticus muttered, "you didn't even confess to Shirley until we saved her from death and sent Rolo to hell 2 years ago!" Lelouch glared at him, and while they had a small glaring contest, Ryoma took a frozen Sakuno by the wrist and dragged her to Yumi's room and slammed the door shut.

This was going to be hard.

And they would die if they continued like this.

Damn those Capitol people.

Because of them, they were going to die.

* * *

Me: Yep, there you have it. The first chapter of A New Kind Of Game. Ryoma, Takeshi, and the Seigaku team are from Prince of Tennis. Don't own that anime either. Hope you guys liked it. ^-^

Taryn: Read and Review, please! Press the green review button, send a review, and if Julie gets around 3 or more reviews she'll update early! She might also get more motivation to update faster! So please review! Constrictive criticism is welcome, but Flames are not appreciated! Please don't send one! Arigatou!

*Rurouni Kenshin is set in the Meiji era in Japan. Kenshin is the Battosai, and the main character. It's a very good anime. Aiko also has slight skill resemblance to Ichigo Kurosaki in Bleach, a VERY popular anime.


	2. Energy Draining Training

Me: Moshi Moshi! Welcome to the second chapter in A New Kind Of Game! Previously, we started introducing some of the characters that'll be in this story. We'll be introducing more-as soon as Ken gets to me.

Taryn: XP Wow, you're updating fast.

Me: Shut up. I don't own anything except for what is mine in this story. Enjoy!

(_Warning: I forgot to mention last chapter that there will be character deaths, so the rating may go up to M for safety._)

* * *

Chapter 2, Stage 2: Energy-Draining Training

* * *

"Damn…" Jaden muttered as he lifted weights. Syrus, who was doing the same thing, fell over.

"Too…heavy…" he wheezed with spinning spirals in his eyes. Jessi sweatdropped. She was busy doing archery. Taryn was throwing small pointy spears into targets. Chazz was in the shooting gallery. Alexis was throwing softballs at a dummy of a person. Yumi was learning how to trap people, and Atticus was the practice person. Every few minutes Atticus would yell, and everyone would sweatdrop as he would be done in a trap.

"He must be stupid to volunteer to be the target of Yumi's traps," Lucas "Luke" Gabriel said. The punk was busy practicing with a Zanbato, which could be put in a match against Aiko's sword. Currently, Aiko was moving at a super-speed pace while cutting down a series of thick ropes. Rakaia Meiyo, his spar partner, was laughing at Atticus. Atticus glared at Rakaia. Laura slightly smacked her switchblade on Rakaia's head, and shook her head. Atticus still had that Nightshroud card, so it could be a possibility that if his anger went up off the anger-o-meter his dark side would find an opening and take over. Nobody wanted this to happen, especially Taryn, so Laura told Rakaia to knock it off or he'd be dead soon. He and Luke returned to sparring. North Academy's tributes were also practicing on their side of the training course, as well as South and East. Adrian, Jesse, Jim, and Axel, the future transfer students to Duel Academy at 18 years old were staring at Duel Academy's students. Mainly, Jim was staring at Aiko and Jesse Jessi. Jesse was also at the arrow station, and he was open mouthed at how Jessi would load and shoot the arrows quickly. Jim looked at how Aiko seemed to move like lightning-in synch with Ichigo, who was using his own sword from the Soul Society in real form. It was huge, but not as huge as Luke's Zanbato. However, it was a little wider than Luke's weapon, and more lighter and durable. Ken would have to take endurance training, so he could bear the heavy weight from the Zanbato. Saiko, North Academy's mentor (Haymitch was Duel Academy's), suddenly walked over to Jesse and pulled him over.

"Staring at a fellow tribute, eh, Jesse?"

"S-Shut up."

"Don't tell me to shut up, before you were shooting arrows at a very fast speed, and then suddenly you're staring at HER with a LOOK in your eyes."

"What are you, a Master of Love?" Atticus, from across the room, suddenly perked up.

"Did anybody call for the Master of Love?" he asked, looking around. Rakaia rolled his eyes.

"No, you're just being delusional."

"I swore I heard somebody call for me, the Master of Love!"

"Some Master of Love you are," Chazz muttered, wincing when he remembered when he became an idiotic lovesick fool and actually listened to him-and instead he got left with a broken heart-and bruises.

"What did you say?" Atticus glared at Chazz. Chazz gulped.

"Nothing."

"Yeah, you better not say anything!" Everyone sweatdropped.

"Okay…now he seems like Luke when he's angry…" Jessi said. An anger mark appeared on Luke's head.

"WHAT?!" Luke yelled. Jessi sweatdropped.

"See what I mean?" Everyone nodded sheepishly.

"YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT, KETCHUM!!!" Luke roared, chasing after her with his Zanbato. Jessi squeaked in surprise and took off running. Haymitch roared at Luke.

"HEY, YOU!!! DON'T GO AND TRY MURDERING OTHER TRIBUTES BECAUSE THEY SAID SOMETHING TRUE ABOUT YOU!!!"

"SHUT UP, YOU OLD MAN!!!"

"WHO YOU CALLING AN OLD MAN??!!!" Now Haymitch was after Luke. Katniss sweatdropped.

"Is Luke like this, Taryn?" she asked the black-haired girl beside her.

"Actually, it's only when someone pisses him off or insults him. He's Autistic." Taryn replied. Katniss nodded. Ryoma sighed beside Sakuno.

"Mada Mada Dane."

The other tributes from the other schools turned to see the commotion. Jesse and Saiko looked up to see Jessi running, with a big sword looming over her.

"LUKE, STOP IT!!! YOU CAN'T KILL ME BEFORE THE ACTUAL TIME!!!"

"I DON'T CARE!!!"

"GET BACK HERE, YOU BRAT!!! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME AN OLD MAN!!!"

"OLD MAN OLD MAN OLD MAN!!!!"

"BRAT!!!"

"LUKE, IF YOU KEEP CHASING ME I'M GOING TO CRASH INTO THAT BOY OVER THERE AND PROBABLY KILL HIM AS WELL!!!" Jessi was getting close to Jesse now, and he gulped. Jessi was just a few yards away, and he was dead meat. It was too late for Saiko to pull Jesse out, Jesse was already under Jessi, and their eyes were closed. Luke was getting ready to slice the two when Ichigo suddenly came out and restrained Luke. Luke thrashed and yelled.

"Luke, you don't want to exert yourself to the max that you'll transform into your other form. And Aiko wouldn't like it if she had to disarm you from your training weapon before the real thing happens. Right now, we're allies. But later, we're enemies. You got that? Now shut up and stop embarrassing yourself." Ichigo snapped. Luke obeyed reluctantly. Everyone now looked at Jessi and Jesse, who were getting up and apologizing to each other. Saiko sighed.

"You kids are apologizing like maniacs." Jessi and Jesse shut up and looked at him with "What?" looks on their faces. Saiko whistled.

"Love…" The two turned red.  
"Oh, hell no, Saiko!" Jesse replied, blushing beet red. Saiko rolled his eyes.

"Then Jesse, why were we talking about her 5 minutes ago?"

"SAIKO!"

"What?" Saiko was acting innocent to get him agitated, Jesse realized. Jessi noticed this and forced her blush off her face. So did Jesse.

"Don't start." They both said, with icy coldness behind their words. Saiko gulped. These two were sure compatible.

"I should be getting back to training on the other side. See ya, Jesse."

"Okay, Jessi." And with that, everyone returned to training while Duel Academy watched Jessi and Ichigo drag a sulking Luke back to their side. Haymitch stomped back, grumbling about being called an old man. Katniss and Peeta sighed. Gale just watched them walk back. Haymitch roared at the tributes.

"GET BACK TO WORK!!!" Haymitch was scary when he was mad. He may be drunk practically 24/7, but he was still sober a bit. The students gulped and went back to training.

"Ne, Haymitch. Are you okay?" Katniss asked, trying to hide a laugh. Haymitch grumbled.

"Damn kid." Katniss burst out laughing. Haymitch got angry.

"Oh, so you think it's funny, lady?"

"Sorry…it's just...yeah, it's funny." Katniss continued to laugh while Haymitch took a swig of beer to control his temper. Luke took a swing of his Zanbato, nearly chopping Rakaia's head off.

"Hey! Watch where you swing that damn weapon!" Rakaia snapped at Luke. Luke ignored him. Rakaia huffed.

"Fine, be that way!" Luna, Rakaia's crush, walked up to him and shook her head.

"So, how are we doing?" Gale asked as he walked up to Luke.

"Fine, I guess." Luke grunted.

"Look, hold the Zanbato like this." Gale moved the Zanbato's position to the way they did in the Meiji era. Luke had done some serious studying before taking up this weapon's training, since the huge size and weight was only for a strong person like him. The last wielder who was known for using it was Sanosuke, a man close to Kenshin Himura and Luke's weapon idol. Aiko also respected Sano, since he also influenced Kenshin by battling him. However, Luke had gotten obsessed with the weapon and practiced it every spare second he could. Jenny, another fellow tribute, would ask him to show off his battle moves every once in a while. And now, everyone was tired. After another day of training, everyone went to rest, exhausted.

However, another day done meant the end was near.

Every second, minute and hour ticked to their doom.

Each day that would end meant their death toll would come soon.

Soon.

_A world of darkness._

* * *

Me: Yep, expect those dramatic chilly endings at each end of the chapters! Please read and review, I know the green button wants to be clicked!


	3. Pawns of Panem

Me: Update! Sorry for this story being inactive, but I couldn't get into this until I heard Mockingjay was coming out, so when I preordered it, I decided to update this story until I get the book and read it. Then we'll see if a sequel(inspired by a person on MyAnimeList, or MAL)can be produced. ^^ Basically, at least 2 chapters per week.

Taryn: Enjoy the chapter… *smiles evilly* We have some beatings in the ballpark…

Disclaimer: I don't own GX or Hunger Games, nor the elements that I don't own. I only own what I own.

* * *

Chapter 3: Pawn of Panem

* * *

His teeth gritted in disgust when he saw the lab men come over his body.

His eyes screamed in horror and widened when they saw them strip her and lash their experiments on her.

He screamed her name, but they were deaf to him.

But when they were deemed useless to Panem, they were thrown into Area 11.

And they were going to do anything to get back at Panem.

* * *

The boy and girl: Ikuto Tsukiyomi and Amu Hinamori.

Two partners bonded when they were put together at the beginning of their usage.

They wanted to fuel the Rebellion. But now, as they were being escorted to the chambers of the Duel Academy trainees, they sensed rebellion as they closed in.

There were two more pairings escorted with them, their friends.

Pairing 1: Utau "Hoshina" Tsukiyomi, mostly know as Utau Hoshina, Ikuto's secret little sister and Amu's best friend, and Kukai Souma, Ikuto's best friend and Utau's love interest. The pairings were based on love interest so they could work together more easily.

Pairing 2: Nagihiko "Nadeshiko" Fujisaki and Rima Mashiro. Nagihiko cross-dressed as a girl for rebellion purposes and for his family's protection. Rima was a bored-looking girl who wanted to be a comedian, but was denied her dream and was made to use her comedic acts for mockery and cruelty. When Rima refused, Nagihiko(then Nadeshiko)saved her and escaped to Area 11. Rima was Amu's other best friend and Nagihiko was Ikuto's other best friend.

As they entered, Haymitch grinned, in a drunken stupor, and walked up to them.

"Ah, welcome." Amu fidgeted nervously as the whole room looked at them curiously. Haymitch turned to them.

"These people will be fighting with you in the games. Treat them well!"

"Haymitch, you make them sound like pawns and slave dolls." Taryn snorted.

"But they were pawns and slave dolls. Of Panem, that is." Haymitch crooned.

"Aren't there more?" Katniss asked. Peeta nodded.

"There are."

Ikuto yawned. Amu sighed.

"Ikuto…"

"I need to get some rest…"

"HAHAHA! HOW ABOUT WE GO ONE ON ONE!" Luke yelled, running toward Ikuto with his Zanbato. Ikuto jumped and dodged Luke.

"Boring." Ikuto smirked, his hands jammed in his pockets. Luke's anger vein popped out.

"WHY YOU…" Luke kept attacking Ikuto, but it was to no avail. Ikuto was moving with the agility of a cat, and Luke…well, let's just say he was being unconditionally rash and stupid.

"LUKE! WHAT'D WE SAY ABOUT ATTACKING OTHER PEOPLE?" Ichigo yelled, bounding toward Luke for another restraining order. However, Orihime, Ichigo's girlfriend, had a devilish thought and used her powers to enchant his Zanbato. Ichigo went skidding back as the Zanbato waved around wildly. Luke gasped.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

The Zanbato turned on Luke, beating the life out of him. Everyone winced as Luke got beat up by his own weapon. Each strike and blow was met with a wince and flinch from the onlookers as Luke cursed, spat and groaned angrily.

"Ouch." Taryn murmured.

"Talk about being betrayed by your own weapon…and not knowing how to stop it…Luke has a lot to learn." Katniss commented to Peeta.

"Hey…you! You can't go in there!" A guard's voice rang out from the outside, but a sickening gap and splat was heard before the doors reopened again, then gunshots.

"Another Panem criminal?" Haymitch groaned. A crazed-looking man rushed in, laughing wildly before being knocked down by a young man and a geezer in a suit. A small girl, near the young man's height(and maybe around his age), walked into the room with a bored expression. A bunch of teenage boys and girls ran in with another young man and woman tailing them.

"Let me get him." The girl said. The young man shook his head.

"No, Little Princess, you can't get him. He's a drunk noble that just took a bit too much."

"A bit too much? How about nearly the whole alcohol shelf?" one of the girls snorted.

"But the reward…"

"Little Princess, we already got 600,000 for that other criminal we caught. So don't worry about it. Panem will deal with him anyway…" the young man's eyes darkened when he said Panem. Haymitch cleared his throat. They people who burst in looked up.

"You know, this is restricted area. This is for the Games."

"Haymitch, let it go." Katniss's voice was firm. "Instead, why don't they help us train? I'm sure they could help."

"Oh yeah…" Haymitch studied them critically, then grinned. "Make yourselves useful, for you're stuck here until the end. In return, we'll supply you with luxury."

"Agreed." the geezer said.

"Alright Sven!" rejoiced the young man. Luke was still getting beat up by his Zanbato and Ikuto.

"Alright, introductions later. Everyone, return to your chambers and wait for orders. As for the volunteers, we need to get you guys set up." At this, the whole room dispersed, leaving only Haymitch, Katniss, Gale, Peeta, the unknown people, and the drunken noble in the room.

* * *

"How's the Rebellion going, Villetta?"

"We're down to annihilating the first line of Panem scums."

"Shirley, how's Lelouch looking?"

"He's getting better."

"Any word on Yumi?"

"Yeah, she's going to be in the games."

"Damn it…don't tell Lelouch or he'll worsen his fever. Don't tell Suzaku either. You know how Suzaku is with that girl. But still…what the hell?"

"Calm down Villetta. The Oedo family reported they will send some people down here to help."

"How can I calm down, Shirley, when Lelouch is sick? Wasn't he the one who would lead Panem's downfall?"

"But Villetta, Lelouch also needs to rest. So please, be patient."

"…Okay."

As this went on, in the chambers of the sacrifices, they quietly awaited the next order.

The time ticked by.

And each moment was a moment they were closer to being labeled pawns of Panem.

* * *

Me: Hmmm…not too bad. Sorry if the Luke scene was rushed, there's plenty more humor next chapter!

Taryn: Read and review guys! Or our little friend the review button is gonna rebel!

Review Button: CLICK ME PLEASE!

* * *

Preview:

"I won't be a tool anymore…"

"Train!"

"AKABARI!"

We're up for more training…and accidents.

Chapter 4: The Black Cat and The Tsundere Cat

Look forward to it!


	4. The Black Cat and The Tsundere Cat

Me: Next chapter, here we are! *grins* And I love the cat-guys in this chapter! ^^

Taryn: …

Train: *tugs at bell-choker*

Ikuto: So…

Eve: Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Disclaimer/Claimer: Don't own GX or Hunger Games or any of the other anime featured in this story. Only own my OCs and plot.

Notes: Okay, might as well get over with this junk. There are terms that you may not understand, so refer to this if you want to know what that term means.

Sweeper – a person who works by himself or with others to earn money fro catching criminals up for ransom. Train Heartnet, Isaac Glory, Miki Heartnet, Eve Vollified, Rinslet Walker, and Sven Vollified are the known sweepers in this story.

Tegami Bachi(Letter Bee) – A person who delivers letters as a job for the region of Amberground. Will be explained more in the future.

Shindanjuu – a special gun that shoots out heart, used by Letter Bees only.

Tsundere – A person who acts cold, but is actually nice and caring.

Akabari – Red needle. Explained later on.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Black and The Tsundere Cat

* * *

Train Heartnet waited outside a door, awaiting his crush, Eve Vollified(Adopted daughter of his friend Sven), to come out and join him in their assigned chamber. Miki had already gone with Isaac and it was already 50 minutes since Eve had gone in. Just then, the door next door opened and Ikuto Tsukiyomi came out and waited outside the door next to Train.

"Waiting for Amu?"

"Yup."

Miki dashed down the hall, looking for Train. He ought to know that Eve was already going to their room. When she skidded to a halt in front of her brother, she noticed Ikuto with him.

'_He looks like a Tsundere cat, unlike my brother, who's always happy and wants milk…_' she thought, but nodded at Ikuto before bounding up to Train.

"Train, Eve's in your room already. You don't have to wait. Amu too," she added, looking at Ikuto. Ikuto smiled and nodded before walking down the hall toward his chamber. Train ruffled her hair affectionately.

"Alright, little sister, go back to your room. Don't want you getting in trouble."

"Fine." After a sibling hug, the two parted ways to go to their chambers.

* * *

"I heard Kyoko is here."

"Oh?"

"Sven, she's been dissected and remade as a Panem robot."

"I'm happy Train never really fell in love with her."

"Hahaha, that's really funny."

"How is it funny?"

"Sarcasm? Duh."

Sven and Rinslet just sat there in silence until they both fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, everyone assembled in the training room.

"Alright, today we'll have matches to test your ability. Train and Eve will be in doubles with Sven and Rinslet. Jessi Ketchum and Jesse Andersen will be paired against Train and Eve. They will first test how good you can shoot arrows and guns. Consider it aiming practice. Luke and Jenny, you two will be up against Sven and Rinslet. Watch these matches carefully! Alright, Train and Eve versus Jessi Ketchum and Jesse Andersen! Each team will have specially prepared weapons. So Train, you cannot use your Hades gun, and Eve, your nanomachinenic powers cannot be used either. Battle, begin!" Katniss announced.

"I'll take the arrows, you take the guns." Jessi murmured to Jesse, and he nodded, whipping up two guns and faced against Train, who was aiming at Jesse, and shot. Train and Jesse dodged both of the bullets that were shot at them and resumed another game of 'stare-and-shoot'. Eve and Jessi were shooting at each other with arrows, both dodging each and every one. This went on for about an hour before Sven, Rinslet, Jenny, and Luke replaced their battle.

Sven shot, an experienced shooter. Luke, however, went crazy with the bullets, shoot at Sven AND Rinslet madly. Rinslet shot at Luke. No one acknowledged Jenny until she surprised them with her arrows and bullets. Luke and Jenney, however, lost to Sven and Rinslet barely.

"Okay! Everyone, pair up! Then, choose a pair to duke it out against until the time's up."

Everyone paired up and began sparring, and it instantly became arrows and guns versus arrows and gun. The door soon opened and a teenage boy around everyone's age came in, smirking.

"Tadase." Haymitch bowed. Katniss and Peeta followed suit. However, the others looked on in disgust, only bowing slightly since they were not official citizens of Panem, only needing to show slight respect.

Tadase Hotori was the master in charge of this whole games. After Ikuto had take Amu's womanhood, he had kidnapped Amu and raped her repeatedly when there were no more women in his supply. A dirty, filthy noble. Train's eyes narrowed when he saw Tadase. Tadase had also made Eve a monster, but surprisingly did not rape her. However, he had murdered Saya and now claimed Kyoko. Eve was the last girl Tadase should touch before Train murdered him. Only customary of Train to defend his crush if anything happened.

Tadase set his eyes on Katniss. He would take her as his prey soon enough. His eyes then landed on Jessi. He stalked over to her and looked over her body figure critically.

"You seem in shape." He reached out for her body but Jesse shielded her with his body.

"There's no way you're tainting her, you filthy bastard." he hissed. Tadase chuckled darkly.

"You should know to never defy me, you dirty eleven." Jesse was about to hit him when Jessi wrapped her arms around him and pulled him back.

"No, Jesse. He's not worth it." Her firm voice calmed him down, though he did not know why. Tadase smirked.

"So she's your weakness, eh, eleven? Why would a young tribute like you love another when you know you'll be dead in her arms after this-"

"Shut up. You don't know if I'll live." Jesse growled. Jessi's grip on him tightened.

"Okay, Tadase Hotori. Stop screwing with us." Train snapped.

"You have no right to talk back. I see your beastly 'girlfriend' is here." He smiled in a hostile manner to Eve.

"I won't be a tool anymore…"

"You always will be, Eve. You're a demon. You can't deny Torneo's acts have scarred you for life. You're a goddamn monster!"

"YOU ASSHOLE! TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID!" Train's eyes flashed angrily and he charged at Tadase with his gun, Hades, aimed at him. Eve screamed.

"Train!" she clenched her eyes shut, waiting for the gunshot.

"AKABARI!" A red blast knocked Train back to Eve, and the dust cleared to reveal Ikuto and another guy.

"Yo, Kiddy King." Tadase's eyes narrowed.

"TSUKIYOMI IKUTO! AND LAG SEEING!"

"You shouldn't attack other people, Train!" Lag exclaimed.

"Lag, you have a lot to learn. That man's a demon!" Train yelled. Lag realized this, and he glared at Tadase.

"How lucky of me…we have the Tsundere cat and the Black cat here…"

"Tsundere and black? What?" Jesse muttered. Eve looked at Jesse.

"Train is nicknamed 'Black Cat', while Ikuto has a Tsundere personality."

"Oh…no matter. You two will be dead soon enough." Tadase laughed evilly and walked out, but not until saying one last line.

"Remember…you are all birds trapped in a birdcage. No matter what you do, you are all going to die."

Luke yelled a response back to have a last laugh. "WE'RE NOT GOING TO DIE, SO BE PREPARED, YOU KIDDY KING!"

Tadase 'tched' before the doors closed behind his back.

They all glared at the cursed door before silently gathering together.

"…I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU GUYS DIE." Haymitch grinned. Saiko and the other advisors stood behind him.

"We won't let you die. In fact, this mentoring will start here now. You will be taught how to evade the obstacles Panem will set up for you."

"Tch, Haymitch, do you know what you're saying? It's a saying of rebellion." Saiko muttered.

"I know. Because we're all rebelling starting today. We will all rebel and save Panem's citizens and Area 11 from their suffering. In other words, WE HAVE JOINED THE REBELLION!"

Roars of agreement rose to the ceiling and reverted off the walls of the center.

_The Rebellion begins now._

* * *

Me: Drama and threats…now a rebellion? This is my best adventure fic yet!

Train and Ikuto: *seething*

Eve: Train...calm down...

Taryn: ^^' Read and review! Click the review button to review for faster updates!

* * *

Preview:

"Geass."

"LULU! GET BACK IN BED RIGHT THIS INSTANT!'

"Jenos!"

"I swear I will kill you…Tadase Hotori…"

"Damn it…that Kiddy King played dirty…"

"You better not die."

"EVE!"

"I'm so sorry…I'm such an asshole…"

"Luke's a Canix?"

"I don't care if you're tainted! I freaking love you, you idiot!"

"I channel my emotion into my work so I only hurt myself, not others…"

Love confessions, drama…we're reaching the peak of the preparations!

Chapter 5: Rebellion

Look forward to it!


	5. Rebellion

Me: Hahah, I am on a roll here…

Taryn: Rebellion, huh?

Eve: So…Rakaia returns?

Jessi: We all return full force!

Yumi: Fighting action and bloodshed…nice.

Lelouch: WHY AM I SICK? LELOUCH LAMPEROUGE NEVER GETS SICK!

Me: Deal with it Lelouch. Enjoy the chapter! Terms will be explained next chapter, I'm too lazy.

* * *

Disclaimer/Claimer: Don't own GX or Hunger Games or any of the other anime featured in this story. Only own my OCs and plot.

Warning: Violence and mature themes. Do not read the battle half if you are disturbed by guns and extreme violence.

* * *

Chapter 5: Rebellion

* * *

Lelouch groggily got up, but struggled as he was pushed back down into the soft bed. He cracked open his eyes to see Shirley Fenette, his love subject, pouting down at him. She whacked him on the head.

"OUCH!" He leaped out of the bed and ran around the room from an angry Shirley.

"LULU! GET BACK IN BED RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

"NO WAY! I NEED TO GET UP!"

"Lulu…" her eyes shone with worry. He stopped running and walked over and ruffled her head.

"I'm sorry Shirley. I'll get back in bed and get better." Lelouch retreated back to the bed and fell back into a deep sleep. She sighed and smiled.

"Lulu…"

* * *

"BAM!" gunshots rang throughout the room. Jesse was mulling over what had happened a few weeks ago while practicing shooting a gun.

_Why'd I lash out on him then calm down at Jessi's touch? WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?_ He thought, shooting mercilessly at the targets furiously. The door opened and he stopped shooting, turning around to see Jessi poking her head in.

"Hey, how you're doing? Improving?" she smiled. He blushed and looked down at the gun.

"Yeah…" For some reason, he moved toward her, but his limbs were ignoring his mind's protests. Jessi's body tensed when he enveloped her in a tight hug, his head buried in the crook of her neck. Her breathing sped up slightly, her arms instinctively wrapping around his body in response. The two stood there for some time, holding each other until Jesse quickly backed away.

"I'm sorry…" he blushed. Jessi hugged him again.

"I needed that…can you hug me again?" Jesse's eyes widened, and he smiled.

"Sure." He wrapped his arms around her tightly again.

The two stayed like this for a few before Jesse broke away again. He stared into her eyes, full of pureness.

No.

He would not let her die.

He loved this innocent girl!

Wait…

What?

Suddenly, his face was leaning towards her. Jessi's eyes widened as his lips touched hers, before capturing them in a strong kiss. She slowly kissed back, holding onto him tighter and closing her eyes. After what seemed like forever, they broke apart, trying to get as much air as they could.

"Jessi…I love you." He breathed out. Jessi's eyes softened.

"I love you too." They hugged again before she dragged him out of the room and back into the main training room.

* * *

Rakaia and Luna were both shooting arrows at the arrow station when they saw Jesse and Jessi emerge from the gun room holding hands.

"EHHH?" Rakaia yelped, shocked.

"But…but…" he muttered incoherently as Luna grinned.

"Finally! Those two finally got together after 6 weeks as a team!"

"Luna?"  
"They'll need that bond to power up the rebellion…plus them holding hands is an unsaid threat that means that they will do anything to survive."

"Anything?"

"Not bad stuff, but more…lovey-dovey stuff."

"Gross."

"You'll understand soon Rakaia, when you fall in love." She winked, flicked his nose, and went off to the knot station, leaving a blushing Rakaia in her wake.

"Damn…I think I fell in love…" as he said this, Luke overheard and whopped him from behind.

"Hey, dude! You fell in love too?"

"Yup…wait, you too? Who's the lucky girl?" Rakaia smirked as Luke blushed.

"Jenny…"

"Oh, from that partner spar?"

"Yeah…"

"Good luck, Luke-ster. I hear Harrington's got his eyes on her too. You got a rival."

"I know, don't need to hear that." Luke sighed.

"Oh well…"

* * *

Jaden and Alexis were sitting on the roof, unaware of the events that just happened. Taryn and Atticus were on the roof with them, but were off on the other side, probably doing some mushy stuff of the sort. More like making out, Jaden summarized, but actually, that was not the case. Taryn and Atticus were actually just enjoying each other's company. Miki and Isaac were also somewhere in the roof, probably sleeping. Train and Eve were hanging out, talking, when Eve popped the question.

"Hey…Train?"

"Hm?"

"Was Saya your white cat?"

"Why do you ask that?"  
"A black cat's got to have a white cat, right?"

"Saya wasn't my white cat…white cats never leave psychological scars on black cats…I never had a white cat to begin with…Miki was more like a gray cat…I say she's a white cat to Isaac…"

"Can I be your white cat?"

"What?" Train wondered if he was hearing right.

"Can I be your white cat and heal your wounds?" Eve blushed as she said this.

"You…"

"I love you Train. I want to help you through everything, I want to be at your side and see through this thing with you. I want to be what Saya couldn't be."

"Eve…"

"Train…"

Train couldn't help it now. She was confessing to him and he did the one thing he wanted to do and not say anything.

He kissed her.

* * *

Duels went on regularly. Haymitch taught them all they needed to know. Katniss and Peeta and Gale taught them hunting techniques and food identification. The air inside was filled with the smell of rebellion as they plotted against Panem. However, the first battle happened when Tadase returned, with a threat.

"I have taken Hinamori Amu as my hostage. Come save her if you don't want to find her being raped leaked online."

"Damn it…that Kiddy King played dirty…" Ikuto growled, punching his fist into the wall. Train frowned.

"I swear I will kill you…Tadase Hotori…"

"I hate this bastard. And taking girls? That's just low." Jenos muttered. Rinslet burst into the center, gasping for air as she stopped in front of him. Jenos turned to her.

"Rinslet, what's wrong?"

"Jenos…they're broadcasting Amu on the screen…they're twisting and corrupting minds…"

"WHAT?" Jenos bellowed, attracting everyone's attention. Lelouch burst in, trying to slip on his Zero outfit the whole time.

"Jenos!"

"Lelouch! What the hell are you doing out of bed?"  
"I got better, but we need to save Amu. Tadase is a corrupt of Panem, much like President Snow. We need to kill him."

"Kill him…" Eve muttered, getting flashbacks on her time with Torneo. She began to tremble. Train held her and soothed her.

"Shhh…Torneo's not here…you're safe with me…" Ikuto slumped down to the floor.

"DAMN! DAMN DAMN! I'M THE WORST PARTNER!" he shouted. Miki kicked him in his stomach, stunning him.  
"YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE NOT A F***ING FAILURE UNLESS SHE DAMN DIES! AND LAST TIME I CHECKED, SHE'S NOT! SO LET'S DAMN GO ALREADY!"

"Luke, I'll let you kill this time if you join." Haymitch told Luke. Luke held his Zanbato in the air.

"Yes!"

"Alright, everyone, assemble! We have a battle plan to discuss!" And everyone gathered to hear how they would first experience the taste of the meaning of rebellion.

"You better not die." Ikuto muttered once they all deployed to take care of this issue.

* * *

Click.

That was the sound of Miki and Taryn breaking into the room where Amu was held. Amu was talking to a young man.

"Cinna, don't you think that's overkill?"

"I channel my emotion into my work so I only hurt myself, not others…" the young man smiled sadly, and Amu was dressed into a silk gown lightly adorned with fake gems and glitter, shimmering slightly in the light. Ikuto saw this and gritted his teeth. She was being dressed in front of Tadase.

"It should be me she's dressed in front of, not him…that low bastard…" Miki put a firm hand on his arm, pressing lightly.

Ikuto was dressed in his cat transformation. He used his metal claws to destroy the metal bars that separated him from his Amu, and snuck in. Miki silently followed, cloaked in a black masked outfit. She took out her special gun and snuck unseen behind Tadase's chair, crouching so she wouldn't be seen. Jessi and Jesse waited in the shadows while Taryn knocked out the cameramen in the room, attracting Tadase's attention. Atticus rushed in, throwing a coat over the camera. The crew inside screamed, panicking. Train, Sven, Rinslet, and Jenos knocked and tied them up. Yumi saw the guards and landed in front of them, uncovering her Geass.  
"Geass." The guards gasped, backing away slightly.

"Who are you?" one of them gasped out.

"I command you to shoot yourselves and die." Her voice was emotionless. Lelouch landed rather awkwardly next to her with Shirley.

"Yes." They obeyed, holding up their guns to their heads and shooting. Yumi grinned maliciously, only to snap out of it when the blood splattered her face.

"TADASE!" Ikuto growled. Amu gaped at Ikuto.

"I-Ikuto!"

"Amu…" his voice softened. Tadase laughed evilly, attracting Ikuto's attention back to him.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto…I've hated you…I've hated you since the day you were entrusted with that Key…they Key to open Amu!"

"You're mad since I was the chosen one? So just because I got what you wanted you're mad? Tadase, there's plenty more girls in this world, not just my Amu!" Ikuto growled, Amu blushing when Ikuto put a possessive in front of her name. It signified how much he loved her.

"No, you bastard…Amu's all mine…too bad you took all her firsts…"

"She let me take them, not by force."

"Tadase, the young man is right. Let Amu go." The young man identified as Cinna, Katniss's stylist stepped forward, only to be knocked harshly against the wall.

"SHUT THE HELL UP CINNA. YOU KNOW YOU'RE JUST A F***ING PAWN, AN EXPERIMENT!" Tadase growled, his face twisting into madness. Amu winced and looked away, crawling behind Ikuto. Taryn and Miki flinched, he looked unkingly. Eve's eyes widened when she heard Tadase's unkind words. Her eyes flashed, and she attacked Tadase with her hair, only to be deflected against the wall. She sunk down, only to be held up by some goons who managed to get in. She cried out in pain as they brutally attacked her.

"Cinna…is not a damn experiment…he's human…" she gasped out before crying out again in pain. Sven and Train rushed towards here, only to be knocked back into the wall with Tadase's staff.

"EVE!" Train yelled, struggling against Tadase's staff's light. Eve screamed out again, and Train fought Tadase's staff until he broke free and shot the goons unconscious with his gun, Hades.

"You bastard…I'll teach you to never hurt my precious girlfriend…" his eyes flashing maliciously. Tadase laughed.

"It's futile. Eve knows that she's just a demon monster…" Eve began to cry, pain wracking through her body as the memories of Torneo burned her skull.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed, her body shaking.

"Ohhoho? Looks like she's become a killing machine again." Tadase smirked. Eve looked up coldly.

"You'll pay…for hurting Train! For hurting the person who first said I was human! DAMN YOU TADASE HOTORI!" she screamed, attacking him repeatedly, but to no avail. Ikuto also attacked, but was knocked against Amu, the two crashing into the wall. Sven, Rinslet, and Jenos were also knocked out, and Jessi and Jesse went down together. Miki and Isaac were no match, being knocked into a corner in the room. Taryn and Atticus were also no match, but Taryn needed to regain strength before she could get back up. Jenny attacked with Luna and Rakaia, but was knocked out upon hitting the wall. Luke gasped.

"JENNY!"

"Hahaha, lover boy, looks like you're almost the only one standing." And unfortunately, he was right. Ichigo and Aiko were limply leaning against the wall, Yumi, Lelouch, and Shirley were also with them. Luke and Tadase were the only ones left. Train crawled over to Eve and cradled her limp body.

"Luke! Attack after I do!" he shouted, and Luke nodded, readying his Zanbato. Everyone who could stand did, and this included Ikuto, Sven, Rinslet, Jenos, Taryn, Yumi, Shirley, Lelouch, Miki, Isaac, Ichigo, Aiko, Jesse, Jessi, Atticus, Rakaia, and Luna. Jenny lay there, limp, since she was knocked out. Tadase was outnumbered, and they all attacked him, leaving him unconscious by shooting, slashing and hitting/punching him. Blood pooled out from under him. Train picked up Eve and hugged her to his shaking frame as she slowly regained consciousness. Ikuto also did the same to Amu. Luke picked up Cinna, Cinna heavily leaning on him. However, he handed off Cinna to Ichigo as Tadase picked himself up, shooting at Luke when he didn't know. Miki yelled. The bullet hit him. Jenny screamed. However, Luke began to glow and the bullet clanked to the ground. Luke began to grow fur and morphed.

Into a Canix.

"Luke's a Canix?" Eve breathed weakly. Someone who also had nanomachines in him…

"GRAAAHHHHH!" Luke growled, and pounced on Tadase, who had froze from fear and shock. Tadase was mauled, and whatever was left of him was a pile of skin, bones, ripped up organs, ripped clothing, a discarded staff, and blood. Lelouch picked up the staff and took it with him, remarking offhandedly that it was essential to have it in the rebellion to mock it in Panem's faces. Everyone cringed at the pile, disgusted. They turned to the entrance, about to leave when it suddenly opened and Utau, Kukai, Nagihiko, and Rima burst in.

"Shit! We're sorry we're late, we were held up by those damn goons outside!" Kukai apologized. Ikuto smiled weakly.

"You didn't have to come, we took care of Tadase…"

"That pile of disgusting shreds in blood is him, right?" Utau asked. Luke, now back in his human form, nodded, shifting his Zanbato uneasily.

"Thank god you guys are alright, Rima was worried sick!" Nagihiko sighed. Rima nodded, looking worriedly at Amu in Ikuto's arms.

"How's Amu?"  
"Thank goodness she wasn't raped, she was being dressed up when we got here." Train replied.

"And how's Eve?" Utau asked. Train looked down worriedly at the girl in his arms.

"I don't know…she's been traumatized by Tadase's ugly words…"

"Well, let's go. Haymitch and the others are waiting." Kukai motioned toward the exit.

"Let's go." Train muttered. "I wanna get out of this hellhole now."

And they walked out on their first act of rebellion.

* * *

Train sat by Eve, who slept on the bed. He stared at her body, which was bandaged. He thought it looked like a broken body patched up together. However he knew her nanomachines will heal her body quickly, she was made that way. But he could not forget her face, her anguish, her screams – he couldn't forget it. He gripped her hand tightly, then felt a squeeze. He looked up to see Eve smiling weakly at him.

"God damn it, I'm sorry Eve…it reminded me so much of how I was a tainted black cat…it's all my fault. All my fault…" he whimpered and cried on her hand until she reached up and out to his face and wiped away his tears.

"I don't care if you're tainted! I freaking love you, you idiot!" she rasped, crying a bit herself.

"Stop it Princess…don't cry…"

"Train, don't you realize? I attacked Tadase on my own free will, as a human…as your lover Train…it's not your fault…Tadase was such a bastard anyway…"

"Eve…" he stood up, and rested his head against hers before kissing her passionately on the lips. After what seemed like a few minutes, he pulled back and rested his head against hers.

"I love you Eve…"

"I love you Train…"

"Awww!" Rinslet squealed. Miki groaned from the doorway.

"Sorry we barged in on your happy moment…Rinslet was sent up here with me by Isaac, Sven, Jenos, and the others to deliver milk and also to see how you guys were doing.

"We're doing fine. Don't sweat it." Train grinned, somewhat annoyed that their moment had been disturbed, but happy his daily dose of milk was here.

The door closed and the sounds of happy people emitted from the shut door.

* * *

Amu lay cradled in Ikuto's arms, unhurt. She looked worriedly at Ikuto, who looked deep in thought.

"Ikuto?" she asked timidly, looking up at him.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…"

"You don't look like it."

"I'm so sorry…I'm such an asshole…"

"Ikuto!"

"I let Tadase take you…I'm sorry you had to see all that ugliness…"

"Shut the hell up about that Ikuto. AT least he's gone now. At least…the lock ahs been reunited with her key, Ikuto."

"Yeah…oh, and to tell you some good news: Cinna's recovering fine. Had a concussion but it's not too bad. He'll be fine in time for the games."

"We will be ready for the games too. We'll show them what we're made of."

"You bet, A-mu." He smirked down at her, catching her lips and then breaking apart from them as quickly as he caught them. Amu blushed a nice hue of pink and red.

"I-KU-TO!"

They laughed, and for the moment, everything seemed happy.

* * *

"So…Luke, what was with that Canix nanomachines transformation?" Taryn inquired of Luke in the living room of all the chambers. Most of the gang was sitting out there, waiting for Haymitch and the others to come.

"Well…Torneo also had me, but I escaped before he could do anything worse like he did to Eve. He had only gotten to the near max limit of my Canix transformation when I got away from him. I had already mastered how to control the transformation, but I was cutting it close to destruction." Luke sighed. Jenny squeezed his hand.

"At least you're somewhat safe from Torneo here, Luke. You may not be totally safe, but you're with us." She said. Luke nodded.

"Yeah…I'm lucky…so is Eve…" he sniffed, and began to cry a bit. Taryn handed him a tissue and smiled.

"Oh well…since that's over with, we need to focus on how to rebel in the games."

"Yeah, it's so close now…" Jessi mused. Jesse's grip on her waist tightened. Yumi's eyes flashed.

"We will not die…I swear we will not. We will finish this rebellion and save this area from destruction."

"Yeah? You still have to get through the first 6 weeks of preliminaries." Haymitch's voice boomed. Everyone turned to see a group of kids their age and Haymitch and Saiko with them.

"We have more trainees already done with their training. Now, we need to focus on the preliminaries."

"You'll learn how to rebel even then, and also how to catch and pique the audience and Game Maker's attention. This is crucial, since it will decide how you will do inside the arena." Saiko said. Haymitch raised a fist.

"LET THE PRELIMINARIES OF THE REBELLION BEGIN!" Everyone raised their fists too.

"YEAH!"

* * *

He smirked in the darkness of his room. So Tadase was destroyed fully, he mused.

"Watch out, Area 11. You are about to be punished for your crime."

* * *

Me: Extra long and special chapter! This is the end of the training arc and the start of the Preliminary arc!

Taryn: Wow…over 3,800 words…

Jessi: This was extra romantic and dramatic!

Eve: Don't forget emotional…

Yumi: I hope that the next arc has more bloodshed and chapters like this…

Lelouch: Read and review for another quick update!

* * *

PREVIEW:

"Hahaha…"

"Area 11 is being bombed?"

"And before the Preliminaries too, how annoying…"

"DIE!"

"President Snow is a shady man…"

"Gale, you have no say in this, butt out!

"I love you so much, Jesse, it god damn hurts!"

Eyes as icy as snow and like snakes…who does these eyes belong to?

And more danger threatens Area 11, will they be able to stop it in time for the Preliminaries to start?

Chapter 6: Punishment

Look foward to it!


	6. Punishment

Me: Really dark chapter…and violent…and I know it's been a long time since I updated. I'm sorry! I have been really busy with school, so I had to drop fanfiction for the moment. QAQ I did keep writing bits and pieces though, as seen by my latest stories. But yeah, I am still sorry. ;w;

Yumi: Nice.

Lelouch: I think I'm going s and m…I just love the violence in part of this chapter…

Taryn: ^^' Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer/Claimer: Go back to chapter 5, people!**

_Warning: Some violence with whips, bombing…you can probably handle it but just a warning._

* * *

Chapter 6: Punishment

* * *

"Kyoko."

"Yes, master?"

"You know what to do." His icy cold snake-like eyes ran over her figure.

"Yes, master."

* * *

"Kyoko?"

"Yes, Train, Kyoko. I need…to know some stuff."

"I smell jealousy emitting from you, Princess."

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" The sound of a young girl hitting a young boy sounded into the living room. Jessi broke from Jesse's face to look at Eve and Train's room.

"What the heck is the Princess and her Cat doing now?"

"Oh forget about it Jessi and just keep yourself occupied on me." Jesse growled impatiently. Jessi smirked and returned her attention to Jesse.

"As you wish." And she returned to talking to him as they laid together in bed before they ultimately fell asleep until the next morning.

* * *

"What an ugly world…"

The person who said this smirked and picked up a rose sitting on the table and pricked her finger with a thorn. She smirked again.

"Pain…oh how I have missed pain…" she sighed in content, licking her fingers slowly. She snapped her fingers.

"Zack!" A beaten young man appeared in front of her.

"Y-Y-Y-e-e-e-s-s-s-s S-Saika?" he stammered, kneeling down in front of her. He winced when a whip lashed at his wounds.

"Shut up."

"Yes…"

"I told you to shut up, didn't I?" her tone was harsh and cold. He nodded meekly. She whipped him again, this time harder.

"Don't do a damn thing. Just let me hurt you." He nodded as a sign of understanding, but got whipped again, each whip harder. He collapsed on the floor.

"Didn't I tell you to not do anything? Filthy trash. You're trash, like the rest of this world. You need to be punished." She smirked coldly and proceeded to beat him up. Her eyes, cold and snaky, flickered over the skin that was beginning to redden. She flicked her wrist, the whip lashed again.

He did not say a word, nor did he complain as he was whipped and wounded. He had no right. This was his punishment.

"Hahaha…" she laughed cruelly.

"This world needs to be cleansed of trash like you." The man shuddered under each whip.

_Aerith…if she needs to whip me so you can stay under the protection of those tributes, so be it…I won't let you die…_

* * *

"Shiki! Come get the scraps!" a girl yelled. Another girl with short brown hair and glasses looked up.

"Coming, Eri!" she chirped. A knock resounded off the living room door. "Come in!" the door creaked open

"Well?" a carrot-haired boy stood in the doorway with two blonde siblings and a girl who had black hair. One looked upbeat, while the other looked down shyly, the other girl waved.

"We finished the uniforms! Noctis said he'll come pick them up for Haymitch later in the day."

"Pretty honorable, to be Cinna's understudies."

"Oh geesh Neku!" the orange haired boy grinned.

"Hey, hey, just stating the truth. Luckily they allow Area 11 designers."

"I feel bad though…Lightning said we don't have to watch but I feel obligated to…"

"Shiki, don't. While it'll be in the news, we're going to prepare to cut ourselves out until this is all over." Shiki adjusted her glasses and looked at the black-haired girl in surprise.

"Ami, are you sure? We'll be without any news."

"Yeah. I'd rather watch nice things than see their blood." As they conversed quietly, someone knocked on the house door.

"Oh! Noctis!" Eri rushed forward to see if it was said man through the eyehole, and opened the door. A dark haired man dressed in black clothes and a strawberry blonde woman clad in armor – surprisingly not gathering any attention – stepped in.

"Shiki. Eri. I presume the uniforms are done." The woman spoke quietly. Eri nodded and began showing off the uniform to her. Ami turned to the dark-haired man.

"Noctis, how's Airi doing? Is she recovering?" the man's jaw clenched, and Ami flinched.

"Sorry Ami…but…Jihl Nabaat captured her. She's being held hostage at the tribute houses…" Ami gasped in horror. She was about to say something when a loud blast and shaking abruptly cut her off and she screamed instead, falling to the floor.

"Ami!" Neku rushed to her side and helped her up.

"Yo Rhyme, you ok?" the blonde guy sibling asked his girl counterpart. She smiled weakly.

"I'm fine, Beat…"

"Where's Joshua and Ren?" Eri asked anxiously, ushering everyone into the living room and turning on the tv, flipping the channels to see if there was any news. Another loud sound was heard, and screams.

"EVERYONE, DOWN INTO THE BASEMENT! AREA ELEVEN IS BEING BOMBED!" Lightning yelled, eyes panicked. Noctis stood up abruptly.

"Area 11 is being bombed? What's the reports so far?"

"From what I got from Gadot they're Panem ships. They've bombed a few open spots, but everyone is ordered to go into the safety homes until ordered. Noctis, we need to hurry!" Noctis stood up, gathering as many un-boxed uniforms as possible.

"What about the boxes of uniforms?" he asked.

"Hope and Sazh are coming down with a ship and will start loading as many as they can. They're bringing that Class Zero with them, too."

"Class Zero? When-"

"I have no idea. Possibly the power of Etro. Whatever the cause, be grateful they're walking this planet again. Now come on, we need to get out there and wait for them." Lightning turned to Neku and Shiki.

"I'm counting on you two to make sure you can communicate down in the safe house. Also start bringing things down from upstairs as fast as you can, as much as you can carry without hurting yourself. Panem will bomb until obliterated, so take care. The rest of you need to help load the boxes so they can get to the tributes. These uniforms are very important." Neku and Shiki nodded vigorously and started running upstairs, quickly scouring everything and grabbing as many things they could find. They used the small elevator to transport everything. By the time Lightning had made it back to where Noctis was, they were already clearing out their third room. Thanks to Neku's psych headphones, they could scour a room to see if there was anything worth taking. Eri had yelled to them that the bombs were far away, that the loud sounds and shake were from impact bombs farther away. They still had hours before the true bombing was to begin. The expected bombing was tomorrow afternoon. This didn't stop them though, for Panem could change their plan.

"Light!" Hope, a silver-haired young teen yelled to Lightning. At the age of 17, he was the age of the tributes and the youngest director of Academia, a huge City that was up in the sky, located in the mini world Cocoon called Bhunivelze. The mini world was separate, but supported the Areas whole-heartedly and fought against Panem. He jumped across the landing platform and onto the ground off the airship. Lightning and Noctis nodded at him, and within seconds, were loading box by box onto the huge airship.

"Hope brought the cargo airship Light!" a man with a dark uniform and red cape like hers called.

"The cargo ship? That's good, but Machina, I need you to go inside and look for Neku and Shiki. We may be able to load all of their things in into boxes too and send them to live at the Caelum household in Cocoon."

"Roger." The man referred to as Machina rushed inside and ran upstairs. Lightning sighed and stared at the remaining 50 boxes. They had only loaded about 10. It was 9 AM. If they were gonna make it to Domino soon, get everyone packed and be able to make it to Cocoon without attracting Panem's bombing ships, they would have to hurry.

"Light, if we hurry, we can get all the boxes in within two hours and help the kids by gathering all their stuff." Noctis told her quietly. Lightning shook her head and helped Noctis lug the box up the platform and into the cargo room.

"Consider it done."

* * *

"What is Snow thinking?" Haymitch raged, his eye lit with fury.

"President Snow is a shady man…" Peeta mused.

"And before the Preliminaries…how annoying…" Gale muttered. Peeta rolled his eyes.

"Gale, you have no say in this, butt out!" he snapped. Gale grabbed his collar.

"What did you say?" Peeta glared at him.

"Look, honestly, this is quite an advantage. Gives us more time. But honestly, how can you say that? Are you saying you honestly want them to see them die? You haven't been through the horrors of that pit of death, and from my experience, it's a torturous event that scars you eternally."

"DIE!" Gale laughed sarcastically. "No, I don't want to see them die, but this needs to be get over with so everything can be set into motion. This bombing is slowing us down damnit!" Katniss flinched slightly as Gale slammed his fist into the wall besides Peeta's head.

"Really? Well honestly, those kids are obviously not ready. Have you heard that girl Jessi speak to her partner Jesse? "I love you so much, Jesse, it god damn hurts!" She already loves him so much only after weeks of meeting each other and you WANT to separate them NOW?"

"They'll become just like you and Katniss! With their real 'star-crossed lovers' story. The only difference is that yours was complete and utter bullshit." Gale laughed mirthlessly. Katniss stayed silent. She wanted to say something, but she was guilty of what Gale has indirectly accused her of. She had played Peeta's innocent heart and used the 'star-crossed lovers' illusion to trick the audience. The only problem was, she had delusioned herself into thinking that someday it could become real.

"SHUT THE HELL UP BOTH OF YOU!" Haymitch roared. "PEETA IS RIGHT, THEY'RE ONLY GIVING US AN ADVANTAGE. NOW SHUT THE HELL UP. DIRECTOR ESTHEIM IS COMING WITH HIS TWO TRUSTED SOLDIERS FARRON AND CAELUM TO DROP OFF THE DAMN UNIFORMS." He downed another glass of water. Haymitch had quit drinking for awhile, which was quite an effort, but the other tribute mentors made sure he didn't drink over the limit.

Silence soon fell over the four in the room, the only sound was Haymitch gulping down his water.

Tension was high, and they knew it.

* * *

"Done." Lightning set down the last box of things in the main part of the ship. They had gotten the uniforms in way earlier than planned and had quickly packed the kid's things and brought along anything that could be taken. As they were about to leave, Shiki turned back to look at the house she had lived in for the past few years with her companions. Soon it'd be bombed down to pieces.

Every remnant of memory from that house would become ashes.

"Goodbye…" she whispered as she stepped onto the platform. She stared at the house until the platform door closed and she was ushered in. Sazh, the pilot, a dark-skinned man of middle-age, started the aircraft and began to ascend into the sky.

_Goodbye…_

* * *

Jessi's eyes shot open, and she sat up. She couldn't sense Jesse's warmth. They had put their beds together, feeling it was better this way.

"Jesse…?" she whispered, and then saw the time. It was lunchtime. She quickly got up and dressed in a blue blouse and jeans. She slipped on some slip-on shoes and quickly made her way to the living room, where she could hear shuffling, but there was utter silence.

"You guys…?" she whispered, afraid of talking loudly. They turned to her. Jesse took quick strides to her and took her in his arms quickly.

"What's going on?" she whispered?

"Panem is coming to bomb Domino. They've already started on parts of Area 11." Her eyes widened.

"But…no…this can't be happening? Why?" she whispered urgently. Taryn uttered three words before everyone became quiet, the TV being the only noise.

"They don't know."

* * *

"Caelum…" President Snow growled, his snake eyes angrily flaring.

"You will pay for what you did, even if I have to kill everyone in Area Eleven to get it." He growled. The door behind him opened and clicked loudly. Snow did not turn, nor did he flinch or acknowledge the person in the room.

"Lieutenant Nabaat. I do hope our hostage is doing well?"

"Airi Caelum is doing well, President." Jihl Nabaat adjusted her glasses. "What's the next order?"

"Make sure she is comfortable, but not too comfortable, Lieutenant. Have Kyoko keep her company. Also ensure that Area Eleven is demolished but keep Domino standing. After all, our sacrifices to the Cybody can't be killed before the pre-Ritual is completed." He smirked cruelly. Jihl bowed.

"As you wish, president." She turned and exited out of his office and out the halls.

"Orphen…Cybody…you shall obliterate all opponents that stand in Panem's way~" Snow crooned to the window. Outside his window was the Eden of Old Cocoon, remade. In the tallest building, across from Snow's building, was where the Orphen had been in sleep.

_**Only the Goddess Etro's Valhalla can now tell whether Orphan will rise again.**_

* * *

Woot! Finally! Out of the writing slump! xD Anyways, not much to be seen here, only a prelude to the next chapters events. No preview either, since I haven't planned the chapter yet. I still need to work on three other stories, so this won't be updated again until in a few weeks or so when I'm done updating the other three. I also need to do beta corrections for about three people…. And with school to top it off, I'm sorry if I have to keep putting down your things, I just can't find much time QAQ

Also, to clear confusion, Shiki, Beat, Joshua, Ren, Ami, Neku, Rhyme, and Eri are characters from The World Ends With You. Ren and Ami are my own characters.

Lightning, Noctis, Class 0, Machina, Sazh, Hope, and Airi are from the Fabula Nova Crystallis series of Final Fantasy, AKA Final Fantasy XIII/XIII-2, Final Fantasy Type-0, and Final Fantasy Versus-XIII. Airi is my own character.

Goddess Etro is a Goddess from Norse mythology who is from the Fabula series. She rules from her place called Valhalla, and can control time and greets people at death.

Cybodies are a concept from Star Driver, but more on them will come in the future.

Also, happy Birthday to Ken, my loyal reader even when I never did update! HAPPY BIRTHDAY~! THIS UPDATE IS FOR YOU! XD

Enjoy this story? Read and Review~!


End file.
